


Lost

by whatamidoing



Series: 25 prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoing/pseuds/whatamidoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy's lost in New York and Germany's going nuts trying to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

This was not good, not at all the man thought as he ran down yet another crowded American street looking for his bubble brained Italian lover. 

"Feliciano!" He calls out into the crowded New York City street. It earned him a few curious glances from some of the passers by, but for most a six foot German yelling for his boyfriend in the middle of time square was nothing to even bat an eye at. He sighs and runs a hand over his slicked back hair. He had told Alfred that this would be a bad idea, but the American had bugged him nonstop for the past two months to join him and a few other couples on a trip to New York City, even though they end up here every few years for meetings. "Feliciano!" This time his shout was swallowed up by the sound of cars and the chatter of thousands of people passing him by.

Sighing he pulls out his phone, even if Feliciano had his own cell phone on him the chances he would answer it would be slim to none. But he tries anyway, hitting the first number on his speed dial he pressed the phone up to his ear hoping for a bubbly voice to pick up. 

"Ve~Luddy! I'm lost!" A frantic crying voice answers. Ludwig can feel his heart almost take off. At least he was okay. "Luddy are you still there?" The small man sniffs into the phone and Ludwig can almost picture the heartbroken look on the small man's face. 

"Of course Feli, I'm always here." Feliciano giggled at the corniness of the statement and the nickname he loved so. "So where are you?" Feliciano looked around the street he had wound up on. 

"I'm by the little cafe, you know the one Alfred was kicked out of last night." Ludwig almost choked on the air in his lungs, at the news that he was not only just three miles away, but that he was also only a mile or two from the hotel. "So are you going to save me?" He sniffed again.

"When have I ever not come to save you?" There was a hum on the other end as he mused the idea.

"Just hurry it's cold."

"Of course." He shuts his phone and hurries to hail a cab. The drive took some time with all the traffic but he got there none the less. When he arrived the Italian was sitting on one of the chairs on the street, lounging drinking an espresso. "Feli, are you okay?" Feliciano nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. 

"Luddy~ve I'm fine!" He replied in his sing song voice. “I’m sorry I had you so worried.” He gives a lopsided smile, wrapping his arm around Ludwig’s.

“You have to stop running off Feli.” The german respond in a gruff voice as he fought to control the temperature of his face.

“Ve~I should, but I won’t because I know that you will always save me.” He pulls his arm out of Ludwig’s grip and starts saunters down the street. “Are you coming or not?”

“Why should I?” 

“Because I’ll just wander off again and make you find me.”


End file.
